Dream Revolution Saga (series)
''Dream Revolution Saga ''is a series of Fighting games made by In-Verse (Formerly In-Verse Productions). The games are known aside of its complex yet simple 2.5D fighting system, is also known for its very extensive and rich story mode which involves the past, the present and the future, and the changing starring protagonists each main game of the series. Pauly-kun stated that this series was the easiest to write, but with Last Fire, it was a bit more difficult than usually is. This game is the third main representative of the In-Verse brand alongside The Adventures of Vanessa and VSRFX. Games *''Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight'' - First Game in the series. **Release Date: 2012 (AC, PSP, PS3, X360, Wii U) **Ratings: ESRB: E10+ for Everyone 10 and up, PEGI: 12+, CERO: A (All Ages) *''Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack'' - Second Entry **Release Date: 2013 (AC, PS3, X360, Wii U, PSV) **Ratings: ESRB: T for Teen, PEGI: 12+, CERO: B (12+) *''Dream Revolution Final: New Game'' - Third Entry **Release Date: 2014 (AC, PS4, XONE, Wii U, PSV) **Ratings: ESRB: T for Teen, PEGI: 12+, CERO: B (12+) *''Dream Revolution Final: New Game ENCORE+'' - Update of Third Entry/3.5 **Release Date: 2015 (AC, PS4, XONE, Wii U, PSV) **Ratings: ESRB: T for Teen, PEGI: 12+, CERO: B (12+) *''Dream Revolution: Last Fire'' - Fourth and Final Main Entry. **Release Date: 2016 (AC, PS4, XONE, Wii U, PSV, N3DS), 2017 (NS) **Ratings: ESRB: T for Teen, PEGI: 12+, CERO: C (15+) Sub-games *''Dream Revolution Final: Midnight Train'' - Starring Dynamo and Blade **Release Date: 2015 (AC, PS4, XONE, Wii U, PSV) **Ratings: ESRB: T for Teen, PEGI: 12+, CERO: B (12+) *''Dream Revolution Final: Battle of the Two Flames'' - Starring Alexa and Alison **Release Date: 2015 (AC, PS4, XONE, Wii U, PSV) **Ratings: ESRB: T for Teen, PEGI: 12+, CERO: B (12+) Spin-offs *''Dream Revolution All-Stars Fighting'' - Crossover game **Release Date: 2014 (Arcade), 2017 (PS4, XONE, Wii U) **Ratings: ESRB: T for Teen, PEGI: 16+, CERO: C (15+) *''Soul of Hunter: Dream Revolution'' - Starring Cassandra and Rayne **Release Date: 2017 (PS4, XONE, NS) **Ratings: ESRB: M for Mature, PEGI: 16+, CERO: D (17+) Gallery Special Chibi Gallery AlexaGame1.jpg|''Challenge to the Ultimate Fight'' - Alexa Maxwell AlexaGame2.jpg||''The Counter-Attack'' - Alexa Maxwell AlexaGame3.jpg|''Final: New Game'' and Final: ENCORE+ - Alexa Maxwell Alexa_Part_1_in_LF.jpg|''Last Fire'' - Alexa Maxwell/Princess Udiya Vulcanus Alexa_Part_2_in_LF.jpg|''Last Fire'' - Alexa Maxwell (True) Reception and Legacy The games are praised for its complex yet accessible system, and the story while met mixed receptions at first, with the time improved to the point that is one of the best fan fighting games in terms of story. Also the characters while some of them are relatively normal and boring and others too extravagant, the protagonists are likable in their own way, while the romance was cited as cliche. The fourth game is the highest rated of the series due to the gameplay, complex story and style change in game, followed by Final ENCORE+, which was cited, not just an Update, but changed many details to not made it the same as the original, such as putting mini stories and games and an actual interquel. Category:Series Category:Sonikku Aensland